The direct asymmetric synthesis of chiral alpha fluoroalkyl amines poses a considerable synthetic challenge. Currently known procedures involve the use of a chiral auxiliary on the nitrogen atom. For imines derived from ketones, diastereoselective reduction protocols are used with low to moderate selectivity. In the case of imines derived from aldehydes, diastereoselective nucleophilic addition protocols are used. All of these procedures require additional steps to install and remove an expensive and not always commercially available chiral auxiliary. The present invention does not require the use of a chiral auxiliary and yields fluoroalkyl amines with high enantioselectivty and high yield.